tygamefandomcom-20200213-history
Ridge
Ridge is a take-no-prisoners 'rang for hire from outer Southern Rivers. He first came to Burramudgee to fight the Quinkan, and now is an honorary member of Bush Rescue. His signature Ultrarang can be thrown at the speed of sound. Ridge seemed surprised when Ty said that he had only used a boomerang "Once or twice." Biography Background Ridge was an adopted child who never knew his real parents. One day, he set off to find them. This let him to New Burramudgee. Ridge has a sister named Brolga, though she is not in any of the games beside Boomerang Blast. ''Ty the Tasmanian Tiger 3: Night of the Quinkan When Ty returns from the Dreaming, he finds himself in a ruined wasteland infested with Quinkan and zombified Frills. Ty seems outnumbered, only to be saved by the mysterious stranger, Ridge. After defeating the enemies nearby, Ty asks how he can get back to Burramudgee, only to find out that he 'is' in Burramudgee, or what is left of it. Ty must then hold off the invading forces while Ridge tries to close the fortified town's gate. Ridge explains that the Quinkan have ravaged the land since Ty's speculated death, and that what's left is held together by someone only known as "the General." Ridge takes Ty to meet the General, who Ty is surprised to see is none other than Dennis, and Ridge's only response upon finally learning Ty's name is "..The'' Ty?" After this, Ridge takes a backseat in the story, being available to talk to as a minor NPC guarding the gate, but otherwise, having no importance to the plot, not even appearing in the ending. Personality Ridge is clearly a serious fighter, having the skills and mentality necessary to fight off large groups of enemies. Despite this, he still retains a sense of humor, and addresses Ty as "Tiger." Like many, he clearly respects Ty's legendary status as the local hero, seeming quite surprised to discover who Ty was. However, when he was discussing Ty having saved an entire town, he threw out his hands with an almost sarcastic "wow," which may show he is not easily impressed. Quotes "I really love listening to you trying to talk tough. It makes me laugh. If Sly was here, he'd laugh too." "You know, out of all the rang throwers I've seen, you're definitely one of them." "After seeing you fight, I reckon you've got all the skills to be a professional. Plumber. Haha, just messing with you!" Gallery !.jpg C1.jpg Trivia *Ridge is blind in his right eye. *The "Ridgey Didge" skin in Ty 2 is modeled after Ridge, suggesting he may have been designed for that game initially. *In the beginning of Ty the Tasmanian Tiger 3 when four Quinkan are destroyed and only the ones on the walls are left, when Ridge is not moving he is holding the Deadlyrang, Sly's signature 'rang. **This may be intentional, as he also mentions Sly in a companion-esque way at other times. It is possible in Ty's absence he has befriended Sly. *In Ty the Tasmanian Tiger 3 trailer it is shown that originally Sly was helping Ty fight off the Quinkan at the town gates. However, Ridge had taken his place by the time the game was released. Category:Allies Category:Characters Category:Bush Rescue Category:Thylacines Category:Males Category:Adults